Pilot/Story
1976 It was already midnight when everything started. It happened so fast, that I could barely remember. I remember the cold, long, and dark hallway I had to go through in order to discover all the answers to the questions I had been asking for a while: Who were the guys wearing masks, and lurking the hallway exactly from midnight to 1 A.M? They were adoring someone, or something, who, or what was their god? Or it was a devil? I really wanted to know, specially since those guys killed my best friend, Juliet. I was the one who discovered her body, all covered in blood and glass. She was in the garden, lying dead. Principal Marshall told everyone that Juliet had comitted suicide, but she didn't do that in purpose. She was pushed by someone. I tried to talk to the police, of course, but insted of doing a very much needed investigation, they decided to get me into a mental hospital, which means that they totally ignored the fact that someone was murdered in Hamilton Academy. My parents argued with Marshall, so they didn't send me into the hospital. Instead, Marshall brought a psychologist to "help me to overcome Juliet's fatal accident". At first I thought it was a horrible idea, and I hated it. But as the weeks went through, I got to actually like Elsa a lot. She was the only one who really wanted to listen. She used to even investigate arround the school, and I knew she that actually had found out something, but she wouldn't tell me because she didn't want me to be in danger. But one night I found out. It was an "Slumber Party" night, with a Hamilton Academy twist of course. In real life, an slumber party means some horror movies, challenges, truth or dare, and a funny night, but in Hamilton, those parties were thrown in order to do everything that a student didn't do through the school-year, so we basically read all night and study. It sucks. However, that night was going to be special, and I didn't even know that. I was late to the party because I had spent all my afternoon in the library with Miss Elsa, trying to find any suspicious clubs or groups. We didn't find anything, in case you wonder. So when we were done it was already 10 o'clock, and the Slumber Party had started at 8. So I ran as fast as I could, and finally got into my room. Everything was going as usual, nothing strange or new. Until I started looking for my slippers. I couldn't find them, and they wouldn't let me in if I didn't have those on, so I started searching like crazy. Nowhere in the closet, nowhere in the table. I decided to check under the bed. But just as my knees touched the floor, I heard something. "We can't just go there, they are going to kill us!" Someone said in the hallway. I didn't recognize the voice. "Shut up! We just need to see it ourselves, they are not going to find out that we are there...," another manly voice replied. They were a couple, a boy and a girl. "Michael, I'm not following you." the female said. "Are you sure?" He said, defying her. "I'm sure." she replied, being brave. After that, I couldn't hear much, so I decided to get near the door. I could barely hear something... They were... They were... Moaning. They were having sex in the middle of the hallway. "Oh, Michael!" she said in a romantic way. "Do you like that, huh?" he replied. "I love it... Kiss me..." That was getting awkward, but I couldn't just get out of the room and walk towards the party, so I decided to wait until they finish. I was falling asleep, they had spent a long time having sex! No one could make it that long... Suddenly, a heard footsteps. She saw them. "Michael, I think someone is watching us...," she whispered. "You're so hot, I wouldn't be surprised if they were watching...," he replied. "No. I'm talking seriously. There's someone in the hallway..." I remember that I couldn't believe how stupid he was. "Let me touch those boobs again...," "Michael, he's getting close...," "And I'm too...," I assumed that he almost was touching her, well, you know, vagina. She started breathing fast, very, very fast. And finally couldn't stand but running, so she started running, and left her boyfriend behind. "Cynthia! Come on! There's no one in--" I could hear how someone had pushed him in the face. "You idiot!" he said trying to fight back. "Wait... What are you doing? Wait... WAIT!" From that moment, I couldn't hear anything. Like five minutes had passed since Michael screamed, so I decided to get out of my bedroom. I was expecting to find the boy dead, just like Juliet... Or even hurt... But no, I found nothing. It was just an empty hallway. I kinda felt peace, but somehow I knew that something was wrong. And I was right, in the middle of my thoughts, Cynthia screamed so loud. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, NO!" My instant reaction was to go and save her, so I started running towards her, but when I arrived, there was no one. How was that possible. She had just dissapeared, just as her boyfriend had done a few minutes ago. I turned back and that was the moment I started to focus on searching the answers: I saw someone, not sure if it was a girl or a boy, standing, in the other side of the hallway, with a knife in the right hand. I was in shock. The mask was so creepy, and I was alone in the middle of the night, alone in the building. The room in my left was Juliet's room... Or at least the room she used to sleep on. And the moment I realized that, I quickly turned around and got into the room. I locked the door, and I could clearly hear how the person was getting close. My time had arrived. It was my turn to die, just as Juliet did... I started crying, I was scared, alone, and desperated. The person had reached the bedroom, and I was so confused. Suddenly, I saw the big window. I didn't think it twice before I opened it. I was ready to jump. The person finally opened the door, and as he or she got inside, I jumped. The room was in the second floor, so falling and gettin hit wasn't something cute... But there was no time to be lying in the garden, I needed to get into the party to be safe... So I stood up, and started running as fast as I could. The academy was so cold, dark and lonely. The only available light was the moonlight. I was alone, I was going to die, and that was the same thing Juliet felt, and I wasn't there to help her... To save her... "Nancy!" I screamed as someone touched my head. "Nancy, are you OK?" It was Miss Elsa. "Miss Elsa! I'm glad you're here... I found out something, there's someone hidden there inside...," I pointed out the building. "What?! I need to go inside..." "NO! That person is going to kill you, and I still need to know what happened to Juliet, who did that to her!" "OK, Nancy, calm down," she told me. "You were just pranked, there's no one inside the Academy besides the personal and the students. You have nothing to fear, nothing!" "But... But Miss Elsa, I...," "Calm down! You really need to attend that Slumber Party...," "The...? Oh, right... The Slumber Party...," "Don't waste your time being afraid of someone that doesn't exist...," "OK... Thanks Miss Elsa." "Thank you, Nancy." She gave a hug and I decided to get into the party.